This invention relates a process for the preparation of phenyl (1,3,5-triazin-2-yl)carbamates which are useful intermediates for producing of herbicidally active sulfonylurea compounds.
EP-A-85028 (corresponding to JP-A-58146572), EP-A-103543 (corresponding to JP-A-5973583), JP-A-60139691 and EP-A-238070 (corresponding to JP-A-6438091) disclose that phenyl (1,3,5-triazin-2-yl)carbamates and phenyl (pyrimidin-2-yl)carbamates are used as intermediates for producing of herbicidally active sulfonylurea compounds.
Preparations of phenyl (pyrimidin-2-yl)carbamates are relatively simple methods in a good yield.
However, simple synthesis method of phenyl (1,3,5-triazin-2-yl)carbamates is not reported.
(c.f. reference examples 53 and 57 in EP-A-238070)